


Jak przerazić sourwolfa

by Underthewater2016



Series: 100 pomysłów na Stereka [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, alternative universe, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A jednak Derek nie jest nieustraszony.<br/>Dla wszystkich tych, którzy uważają, że opieka nad dzieckiem to bułka z masłem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jak przerazić sourwolfa

\- Nie zapomnijcie też o posypce przed założeniem pieluchy. No i oczywiście...

\- Tak, tak, pamiętamy. - Stiles przerwał Allison wpół zdania. - Mówiłaś nam to już dwa razy, a nawet szczegółowo rozpisałaś na kartce. Z pewnością sobie poradzimy. - poprawił sobie na rękach sześciomiesięcznego chrześniaka.

\- Dzięki stary, że zgodziłeś się zaopiekować Isaaciem.

\- No problemo. Jakby co, mam do pomocy tego tu sourwolfa, więc damy radę. - trącił biodrem swojego chłopaka.

Derek w odpowiedzi tylko burknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na małego Isaaca tak, jakby podejrzewał, że malec zaraz rzuci mu się do gardła.

Scott wydawał się przerażony wizją Hale'a opiekującego się jego dzieckiem.

\- Ale na pewno dacie sobie radę? Jakby co dzwońcie o każdej porze dnia i nocy.

\- Już to mówiłaś. A teraz zmykajcie, bo się spóźnicie. No sio, sio, sio. - wyganiał ich wolną ręką. - Idźcie i się rozmnażajcie. W watasze przydałoby się więcej dzieci. Totalnie jestem za większą ilością dzieci do rozpieszczania. W końcu Derek nie ma jeszcze swojego imiennika, Erica i Boyd też. Nawet Lydia ostatnio coś wspominała o zmuszeniu was do adopcji tylko po to, byście dali dziewczynce jej imię. O! I najważniejsze. Ja też nie mam jeszcze imiennika.

\- Wątpię, by chcieli skrzywdzić swoje dziecko, nazywać je imieniem, którego nawet nie da się wymówić - mruknął Derek, przewracając oczami.

\- Dzięki, skarbie. Wiedziałem, że mogę liczyć na twoje poparcie - prychnął urażony.

Allison stłumiła śmiech, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Scott natomiast z tym swoim buraczanym rumieńcem, wyglądał jakby zamierzał się zapaść pod ziemie.

\- Idźcie już. - westchnął Derek, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość.

Młode małżeństwo więc szybko się pożegnało i zniknęło za drzwiami. Hale zmył się do sypialni sekundę później, pozostawiając go samego z maluchem.

\- No, chrześniaku. Wygląda na to, że na polu bitwy ostaliśmy się tylko my dwaj. - podniósł dziecko wyżej i potarł nosek Isaaca swoim własnym.

Malec pisnął radośnie, pakując sobie piąstkę do buzi.

Stiles wyjął ją i otarł kawałkiem tetrowej pieluchy, którą Scott wcisnął mu do ręki wraz ze swoim synem.

\- Niedobry szczeniaczek, nie wkładamy paluszków do buzi. - zaszczebiotał do Isaaca, układając usta w dzióbek. Widział jak ludzie to robią w jakimś filmie. Dzieci zdawały się to lubić.

Malec zamachał rączkami z szerokim uśmiechem, pokazując swoje cztery mleczaki, na co Stiles uśmiechnął się równie szeroko i zacmokał.

Mały zaszczebiotał, przebierając nogami i wydając z siebie niezidentyfikowany dźwięk, brzmiący jak "bwwww", zaczął robić bańki ze śliny. Opluwając przy tym Stilesa.

\- Dzięki stary, ja też cię kocham. - wytarł się ze śliny. - Dobra szkrabie, czas cię wykąpać, nakarmić i położyć spać. Twoja mama urządziłaby na mnie polowanie, gdyby się dowiedziała, że nie przestrzegam harmonogramu. A uwierz mi, nie mam zamiaru skończyć ze strzałą w tyłku.

Przeszedł przez salon i wspiął się po schodach na górę, gdzie mieściła się sypialnia. Zastał tam Dereka siedzącego na łóżku. Alfa opierał się plecami o wezgłowie i czytał jeden z tych opasłych, naukowych tomów, które zdawał się tak bardzo lubić.

\- Koniec zabawy, obowiązki wzywają. - podszedł do swojego chłopaka i bez ostrzeżenia wpakował mu w ręce Isaaca. - Zajmij się nim przez minutę, gdy będę mu szykował kąpiel - rzucił, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Nie było to szczególnie trudne. Musiał tylko naszykować ręcznik i dziecięce kosmetyki, które przyniosła Allison tego samego dnia rano. Wlał do wody miarkę płynu zgodną z zaleceniami na opakowaniu i sprawdził jej temperaturę specjalnym termometrem, który również znajdował się w torbie.

\- No. Gotowe. - wziął się pod boki i rozejrzał jeszcze raz po łazience, upewniając się, czy rzeczywiście o niczym nie zapomniał.

\- Stiles!!! - przerażony krzyk Dereka sprawił, że prawie wyrżnął we futrynę, tak szybko biegł.

Wpadł do pokoju, obawiając się najgorszego. W głowie już układał list pożegnalny, jaki napisze nim popełni samobójstwo. Już wolał się powiesić, niż czekać na tortury, jakie zgotuje mu rozwścieczona Allison.

\- Co się stało? - rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając oznak niepokoju swojego chłopaka. A musiało to być coś naprawdę strasznego, bo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w głosie Dereka takiej paniki.

Hale siedział na łóżku, trzymając Isaaca w rękach jak najdalej od siebie. Na jego twarzy malowało się czyste przerażenie.

\- Stiles - mężczyzna niepewnie wymówił jego imię. - To dziecko jest opętane.

\- Jak to opętane? Skąd to wiesz?

\- Sam sprawdź. Ma czarne oczy pozbawione tęczówek, śmierdzi gorzej niż rozkładający się ghul i pluje kwasem. Mówię ci, to demon.

Stiles zamrugał mało inteligentnie, po czym ryknął śmiechem, zginając się wpół. Po jego policzkach pociekły łzy.

\- Nie śmiej się. Trzeba dzwonić do Deatona. Może on będzie wiedział, jak...

\- Ty kretynie. - przerwał alfie. - To normalne u dzieci, że po urodzeniu mają tak ciemne oczy. Za parę miesięcy zjaśnieją i pewnie będą miały taki kolor, jak te Scotta. - wyprostował się i otarł łzy z policzków. Nadal jednak nie przestał się szeroko uśmiechać. - Dalej. To nie kwas, tylko ślina. Isaac ząbkuje, przez co znajdujące się w ustach ślinianki wytwarzają więcej śliny. A śmierdzi, bo najprawdopodobniej zesrał się w pieluchę. - zachichotał, pociągając nosem.

Derek przez chwilę przyglądał się dziecku w skupieniu, nim odwrócił się ponownie w jego stronę.

Stiles doskonale widział, jak zacisnął szczęki i zmarszczył groźnie brwi nim obrzucił go spojrzeniem mówiącym, że jak komuś o tym powie, to rozerwie mu gardło zębami.

Przewrócił na to tylko oczami. 

Już to kiedyś przerabiali.

\- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem na tyle głupi, by polecieć do reszty watahy i im o wszystkim opowiedzieć? - prychnął urażony.

Nie był głupi.

Po co miałby do nich jechać?

Od czego w końcu był telefon?

**Author's Note:**

> W pierwotnej wersji miało być "Malec zamachał rączkami z szerokim szczerbatym uśmiechem, na co Stiles odpowiedział mu takim samym." Ale w porę się złapałam.


End file.
